Curtis Page
Curtis Page a.k.a "The Butcher" is a played character in the first Labyrinth game. Since that game was very sparsely anonymous, the character was played by Curtis. His win condition was to kill every other prisoner, something he achieved definitively. This made him the first real in villain of the series. Like most "characters" in the original Labyrinth, Curtis was merely a projection of the person playing and as such doesn't have a known narrative origin story. History Little is known about the character's past but upon arrival to the labyrinth he was already insane. It's assumed that part of the challenge of the labyrinth built by MOS was to throw insane and dangerous individuals in with the sane ones. Although the term insane might not be appropriate, as with many aggressors Curtis was capable of sane acts and his actions were well planned. Labyrinth Blending in Curtis began by helping his team so as not to arouse suspicion of any ill intentions, though from the first day he wanted to slaughter all of the other prisoners and took great joy in fantasizing about their deaths. His journal was filled with boasts and glee at his orchestrated plots and ideas, but on the outside he was the group's main map maker and decision maker. He gained a hatchet which became his trademark weapon after tlallstar grabbed it from a statue, crushing him in the process. Upon immediately obtaining the hatchet, Curtis used it to decapitate bsrj, an act which nobody seemingly questioned. Bsrj had run into the group and revealed that he was carrying a standard key. Curtis pretended to believe that this was the exit key, and since Bsrj wished to flee with it alone, explained to the group that he needed to be killed to retrieve the key. Though upon bsrj's death, it was revealed he was carrying a gun which dissolved. So it was thought that perhaps Curtis had some insight into this. Despite pressuring from Bear about revealing his role (Bear being the lie detector), Curtis refused on every occasion. This reached a head when Bear discovered a pack containing a shotgun and the two had a stand off that resulted in Curtis killing Bear. This was, again, not looked upon with any fear or revulsion. Curtis took the shotgun and continued on his journey. The Massacre After the death of Malion, Curtis' group consisted of Leos, Helios, Joey and Budd. With the hatchet and the shotgun, Curtis had two kill weapons plus his ability to kill any sole player he was alone with. The group entered a red room which sent Helios to a different location. Leos was left behind which enabled Curtis to slaughter Joey and Budd. Leos moved in during the next phase and was himself slaughtered, also killing Leos' twin, DoctorAwesome. Bella entered the massacre room shortly after, and was strangled by Curtis with her own shoelace. The next phase, the straggler Wikey entered and was killed by Curtis as well. Victory Curtis obtained a walkie talkie and made contact with the only remaining group. This consisted of Mercator, henry, Drr, Jonathan, Leaffan and Helios who met them after the red room. Curtis began to talk to henry who shared with him a map the group had found and the two decided to meet up. Despite protestations from henry's group, henry was confident due to having two hits remaining as a result of his role. Henry abandoned his group armed with a gun, but not before Drr (the thief) was able to steal his gas mask from him. This left him even more vulnerable as the two attempted to meet. Furthermore, Curtis had obtained a poison dart and a spear from Wikey. They did meet and they traveled together for a while. Henry eventually lost his life in a trap, meaning Curtis didn't actually need to kill him at all. He carried on heading towards the other group. At this point Mercator had split from the group and Curtis was able to attack him. Mercator's death detonated a bomb but Curtis survived due to obtaining a bulletproof vest on his journey. Finally he hurled the spear at the final group, killing leaffan. He then slaughtered Helios, Jonathan, and Drr to become the sole survivor of the labyrinth. Murdering Willis Not content with merely destroying the prisoners, Curtis sought out the figure calling himself "Willis". He explored the labyrinth and found a passageway into a shuttle system above the red rooms. This led him to Willis' lair just as he caught the escaping Willis. He revealed him to be MOS, somebody who was acting out on a vendetta against the prisoners of his maze due to torment on an internet forum. Despite MOS' attempts to kill Curtis, Curtis was victorious and escaped the labyrinth back to the surface. He took the cowl of "Willis'" and began using the name for himself as he planned to create a bigger, more deadly labyrinth. Hell's Gate Curtis' attempts to better the labyrinth of his pre-decessor led him to study MOS' notes about the original Willis. After much research, he discovered that an ancient series of chambers existed around something called the Chamber of Souls which teetered on the banks of the Acheron, the river leading into Hell itself. Considering this the ultimate brutal challenge, Curtis hired a team to mine the area the notes indicated these caverns were. Upon completing the task, he detonated an explosive killing them all. In preparation of the new labyrinth, he also decided to rebuild the mechanical minotaur that MOS created, based on MOS' own notes. With the labyrinth nearing completion and all the traps primed, Curtis set about the ultimate task of taking the key to the maze and putting it just inside Hell's gate. Though he was presumably able to make it past Charon, Dante and Minos, Curtis fell victim to the spirits lurking inside the gate as the soul of Willis latched onto his body and possessed him, taking control. In spite of Willis predominantly controlling Curtis' body, elements of Curtis' mind and personality seeped and mixed in with Willis' mind and personality. The result was a combination of the calm, mechanical Willis with the diabolical madness of the Butcher that eventually led to the formation of Project Harrow. Aftermath Upon the explosion that detonated the Chamber of Souls, Willis escaped to the surface with his army of the damned. Still using the body of Curtis, Curtis technically survived the ordeal and is still alive, albeit partially possessed. Pandora's Calling Trivia *Curtis was the only survivor from the first labyrinth game. *Curtis' total player kill count is 13 *Since he is still completely alive, albeit possessed, Curtis is currently the only prisoner in a labyrinth game who has never been killed at any point. *The original intention was to make Curtis the villain in Hell's Gate before the possession idea was formulated which seemed a more natural and interesting way to continue the plot. *His trademark hatchet was kept and given to Rayne Lhant in Hell's Gate who unlike Curtis failed to kill a single player. *Curtis' reputation from the first Labyrinth led to a witch-hunt in Hell's Gate in which people were frantically terrified of him and searching for him. *Curtis rulez Patterson droolz Quotes Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Survivors Category:Lab 1 Characters